full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Li Mei
- Wildcatz= - Human = - WereTigress = - Band Uniform = }}}} }} Li Mei is a Were Tiger attending the neighbor of Peter's High School in Seattle. An expert hand-to-hand combatant in all of the world's martial arts, she is also the drummer of the Werecat band, the Wildcatz. Characteristics *'Name': Li Mei *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Blonde (reddish orange in Werecat Form) *'Eyes': Green (Yellow in Werecat) *'Likes': Training, Strong Men, Covey, the band *'Dislikes': being a guinea pig, locked in chains and treated like an animal *'Family': Zi Qua (stepfather/mentor/trainer) Appearance Casual Li Mei is a sixteen year old Asian Blonde teenager, with blonde hair going down to her upper back, tied in spiky ponytails on the upper sides of her head, and two bangs dangling in front of her ears that stretch down to her collar bone. Were-Tiger Band Attire Background Li Mei is the energetic and joyful Kung Fu Fighting Chinese girl of High-Bridge Academy. One of the last of the WereTigers, Li Mei didn’t have the easiest life growing up. She was born a weretiger in a mountain community in Tibet. But at the age of four, a band of mercenaries raided and destroyed the village, killing all but her, as she was taken in and enslaved in private. Since Were-Tigers were rare creatures, she was subjected to experiment after experiment, treated more and more like an animal than a person. Her savage side awakened once the poachers forced her to mate with an ordinary tiger, in an attempt for her to mate and become pregnant at the age of 10. Unfortunately, she ferociously tore the tiger apart. Afterwards, she was left to rot in her cage chained up. When she was eleven, a wererat, Zi Qua, accompanied by Sir John, broke in to defeat the poachers, and found her alive. Distrustful of him at first, he reached out to hold her, but got bit by her. Thinking he’d attack her, he merely showed her that he healed like she did, and morphed his hand to show he too was a wererat. He had given her a new name, Li Mei, since she had lost her old one, and adopted her into his dojo. For nearly five years, she studied under the martial arts all over the world, becoming something of a prodigy. She had also become more docile and good-natured again, especially when an old face to Zi Qua had arrived (Singh). When he felt she was ready to be part of the outside world, Zi Qua registered her for High-Bridge Academy: a private school. At first, she had trouble fitting in, due to her broken english, as well as more of a sports student than an academic one. She felt like crap, until she bumped into Covey, who seemed to sense she had trouble trying to adjust to a school like this. He comforted her, saying that he was like her, not able to fit on. Feeling a bit better, she was shown around and immediately fell in love with the Martial Arts Club, becoming its star student member, as well as the top fighter for the Washington Academic Fighter Federation, or known as the WAFF: a tournament that allows students from high school to college to participate in fight clubs for schools or college. She was even happy that she had made an earnest friend in Covey. And soon more followed when she met Madoka and Chakia, two Japanese transfer students who moved in to Washington, in looking to start a band. Outside of class and the band, she works at the Chao Bao Zi Chinese restaurant cart run by her friend and fellow "Chinese" student Jin Lingshaye. Besides working as a waitress at the restaurant, Li Mei has a voracious appetite for the food served there, particularly Jin's specialty nikuman dumplings that she even eats during class. Due to their similarities, Mei and Jin are great friends. Unfortunately their friendship only goes so far; whenever Jin or her assistant need a guinea pig for their new inventions, Mei finds herself stuck as their "volunteer". Everything seemed to be going fine by her. Until her first Full Moon in America. That was the one time a Werecreature couldn’t control their transformation ability, and their wild instincts taking over. That night, her senses all ablaze and her instincts taking over, focusing her mind on her basic instincts: to hunt, eat, and mate. Luckily, she was out in the forest that night, hunting a deer, when she sensed another like her coming towards the deer. She bore her fangs out, ready for any hunters. But something unexpected happened, as she was face-to-face with a male were-lion. At first the two fought, taking down a few trees and such. But once they were halfway exhausted, and her pinning him down more times than ever… she took him and they went at each other like cats in heat. The next morning, she awoke, feeling a strong pair of arms wrapped around her as well as a warm chest to rest herself against. She thought she had dreamed the whole thing and got up, only to find herself deep in the woods, on a bed of leaves and sticks cratered into a bed, naked… along with an equally nude Covey, who was starting to wake up. Coming back to her senses, she dashed out of there, transforming and getting into a sprint before Covey could stop her. That day at school, mortified at what she had done, she tried to avoid him at all costs. But much to her dismay, he caught to her alone in the gym. He smiled, saying that he thought there were no others like him at all, and was glad to know she was like him. she had learned that he was one of the last few of his kind his age, and that he came to America, hearing rumors of werebeasts. She smiled, knowing that she and her adopted father were not the only ones of her kind. But things had to be put in order, as she decreed if they were to be mates, he would have to prove himself strong. This was made by an arm-wrestling contest, to which both were almost to a stand still and she would have won… if not for a sneak attack with a kiss from Covey. She wanted to beat him up for cheating… but instead, hugged him, saying that he was not only strong but smart as well. And if things weren’t better for the two, they discovered other classmates were werecats themselves, namely the members of the band, as well as a werewolf pack, the Darke Pack. In her initial appearance, she was identified as a foreigner by Sandra. However unlike many of her fellow classmates, Mei is one of the few who is open about this, as her background is apparently mundane. The most obviously foreign part of her appearance is her darker than average skin; although not as dark as Maria's, her skin is slightly darker than most of the other girls in the class. This dark skin is not natural to the typical Han Chinese, implying that she is from another part of the country. Personality Mei is a kind-hearted girl and a capable warrior, but in heart is a teenage chinese girl who’s fun-loving and silly to her friends. But to the rest of the class, she comes off as an idiot who uses her fists rather than her mind in class. But like other girls, she has a fear of not fitting in, but overcomes this, as she makes friends. But mostly, she can be a bit of a scatterbrain, as she doesn’t pay attention to some stuff, or is just slow to get the idea. She has a good amount of pride, but a strange tradition she made up: since she is strong, she believes her children should be as well. This leads her to finding a mate that not only has a good heart and cares for her, but must be both mentally and physically strong as well. Mei states that her first kiss can only be given to person that defeats her (Covey in this case) in some form of challenge. As Mei was caged for a few years, and was raised in a Chinese dojo, she lacks common knowledge on the life of a normal person, evident when she brought a box of condoms to school as well as wanting to give birth to strong children, and has chosen Covey as her mate. As the story progresses, it is shown that Mei has developed genuine romantic feelings towards Covey due to him protecting his friends and even her even if he gets injured by doing so. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Delta WereTigress' *'Enhanced Strength' *'Enhanced Speed' *'Sharp Claws and Fangs' Skills *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Despite being master of Chinese Martial Arts, her rank does not reflect her fighting abilities, which can rival her mentor. *'Master Staff Specialist': Despite being master of Chinese Martial Arts, her rank does not reflect her fighting abilities. She uses a fighting style that is noted at being rough but powerful alongside the use of complex movements that allows her to lunge with her staff from the left and defend with her sheath at the right, though she is ambidextrous and can easily switch between the two techniques. She uses misdirection in her attacks and even though doing so allows for holes in her defense she is more then capable of making it up with surprise attacks. *'Drums': With all her energy, she can literally carry the band on her shoulders with her drum playing. *'Japanese/Chinese Languages': Mei's native language is Chinese, and her knowledge of English and Japanese are both comparatively poor. She lacks the genius intelligence or long exposure to English or Japanese of her classmates. It is this language barrier that holds her back from succeeding in class. This problem has made Mei "The Yellow Dummy Ranger”, since she can't concentrate much on her studies as she is still learning Japanese. Although she does depict knowing the basics of the language, she does add the ending of "aru" to the end of her sentences to address her depiction of the language. Relationships Li Mei's Relationships Gallery Li Me, the Tigress Drum Queen (repaint).JPG Li Me, the Tigress Drum Queen.JPG|Li Mei, the Drum Queen Tigress Li mei the weretiger by stoneman85-d7dsvgy.jpg|Human and WereBeast Forms Li Mei, Casual and Band attire.JPG|Casual and Band Attire Catch a Tiger in the Act....JPG|Catch a Tiger in the Act... Wildcatz, I'm In Love with A Monster.JPG|I'm in Love With a Monster Voice Actor Cynthia Crantz Navigation Category:Females Category:Werecats Category:Wildcatz Category:Characters Category:Covey's Love Interests